In recent years, with the progress of the industrial technology, the cost of the three dimensional printing is reduced substantially, such that the three dimensional printers become more and more common. Generally, the three dimensional printing is implemented by a printing spray head that printing layer by layer on a construction platform. The construction platform and the printing spray head have to be kept in an equal interval, and have to be parallel to each other at a horizontal displacement direction.
Practically, the construction platforms may lose the parallel relationship with the printing spray heads because the machines are moved or the tables are not level, such that while printing and modeling, the materials cannot attach to the construction platforms successfully, or the printing spray heads may touch the construction platforms and cause the products of printing fail to model. Therefore, the parallel relationship between the construction platforms and the printing spray heads are usually rebuild through the construction platform adjustment mechanisms.
In currently used construction platform adjustment mechanisms, the construction platforms are adjusted through disposing screws. For example, the screws are adjusted manually by the operators, or through the motors and the gear groups. However, the process of the manual adjustment is complicated and time consuming, and the results of the adjustment are not accurate. In addition, in the motors and gear groups adjustment mechanisms, the operations are complicated, the volumes of the elements are large such that much space is occupied, and the cost is high relatively.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an adjustment device and an adjusting method thereof of a construction platform of a three dimensional printer to solve the drawbacks in prior arts, reduce the time of adjusting, simplify the adjusting process and mechanism, reduce the occupied space, and achieve the advantages of enhancing the precision of the adjustment.